¿Imaginas que?
by 28DM-LN28
Summary: Cuando eres más que feliz, cuando tienes todo lo que quieres y más, cuando todo es tan perfecto que parece irreal....siempre puede ser aún mejor...la vida siempre puede sorprenderte de la mejor manera...
1. Chapter 1

**New story :) espero que os guste ;D**

Cuando eres mas que feliz, cuando tienes todo lo que quieres y mas, cuando todo es tan perfecto que parece irreal....siempre puede ser mejor aún...la vida siempre puede sorprenderte de la mejor manera...

_**- Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

Edward y Bella habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta, hacia tiempo que ambos tenían claros sus sentimientos, mas bien sus sentimientos se habían impuesto entre los dos sin darles tiempo a decidir si aceptarlos o no, se trataba de una necesidad mutua. Bella no conocía a Edward casi, solo lo había visto varias veces en su instituto, se habían cruzado varios instantes pero a ninguno de los dos les fue indiferente esos momentos. Edward sentía una fuerte atracción, con Bella experimentaba cosas nuevas, como por ejemplo, un incansable deseo de más, más, y más. Edward necesitaba conocerla más, necesitaba saber más de ella, saberlo todo, necesitaba mas intimidad, y más confianza, necesitaba más tiempo a su lado, y más acercamiento por parte de los dos. Edward, era extraño, pero tenía un insaciable deseo de más siempre que se trataba de Bella. Esto se hizo notable cuando intercambiaron sus primeras palabras, no cabía posibilidad alguna en ninguna realidad paralela ni lejana de poder ser amigos simplemente. Ninguno de los dos estaría de acuerdo en solo una amistad, aunque por supuesto, tampoco ninguno de los dos expreso abiertamente sus sentimientos desde el principio aunque tampoco fue necesario. Bella cometía muchos fallos en presencia de Edward, nunca era capaz de aguantarle la mirada sin sonrojarse, muchas veces se quedaba largo rato mirándole simplemente sin pensar en nada ni decir nada, cuando él le hablaba siempre le miraba los labios… Bella sabía que esos detalles a un vampiro como Edward no le pasaban desapercibidos, y menos cuando ella literalmente tenia la cabeza llena de nubes cuando estaban juntos. Lo que no entendía, era porque no demostraba interés alguno por los sentimientos de ella, Edward no había comentado el tema nunca, ni siquiera le había preguntado, ni daba muestras de corresponder…excepto en una ocasión. Bella recuerda ese día con bastante claridad, por no decir con total y absoluta claridad puesto que fue su primer beso. Estaban en el coche de él, habían quedado para ir al cine pero por un típico descuido de Bella se les hizo tarde y ya no llegaban a la película que querían ver, así que Edward propuso un día de campo y paisajes naturales. Bella estaba decidida desde la noche anterior, tenia que descubrir los sentimientos de Edward, temía ser rechazada aunque por primera vez en su vida demostró una seguridad en si misma increíble, llevaba toda la noche anterior analizando la situación, si una persona como Edward pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, y por lo que ella creía, estaba a gusto en su compañía (sentimiento compartido, por supuesto) no podía significar que no sentía nada por ella, al menos un poco de cariño debía tenerle. Bella había estado la noche trajinando una especie de plan de seducción, algo peligroso y arriesgado tratándose de la patosa de Bella, pero estaba decidida, quería saber toda la verdad, y sobretodo, lo quería a él, lo quería todo para ella, y lo quería ahora. Había pensado varias tácticas, y luego se dio cuenta de que parecía una adolescente imaginando fantasías imposibles…al final decidió ir a lo más sencillo, arreglarse con un vestido primaveral algo corto y provocador, recogerse el pelo mostrando a la vista su cuello (eso puede resultar una tortura para Edward, pero estaba segura de que lo superaría), algo de maquillaje pero que resultara natural, y un perfume nuevo que estimularía el fino olfato del vampiro. Por culpa de esta preparación, se perdieron la película por la tardanza, pero la jugada le salio mucho mejor de lo que Bella esperaba. Edward se mostraba incomodo y rígido en su asiento, evitaba mirarla puesto que se le desviaba la vista inconscientemente a su cuerpo en vez de a sus ojos, y eso a Bella la volvió loca. Al final Edward propuso salir del coche e ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, Bella acepto pero luego se negó puesto que no podía caminar muy bien por el campo con esos tacones. Edward tuvo que llevarla en brazos, otra tortura para él, puesto que para mas tortura ella se divirtió todo el camino rizando y jugando con un bucle de la parte trasera de la cabeza de Edward, cosa que le hacia erizarse enseguida al verla tan cerca acariciándole. Se sentaron en un banquito algo alejado pero aun podían ver el coche aparcado al fondo, Bella empezó la conversación algo divertida por lo irreal de las circunstancias:

- Perdón por no haber sido puntual…supongo que por mi culpa nos hemos perdido la película.

- No me importaría volvérmela a perder, ha sido un tiempo muy bien empleado, estas guapísima hoy.- Edward volvió a hablar sin mirarle directamente, solo observaba los zapatos de ella sin levantar la vista.

- No lo parece… ¿Qué te pasa que no me miras? – pregunto Bella con voz dulce e inocente.

- ¿Qué? – Edward pareció nervioso, levanto la mirada y le sonrió de lado mientras colocaba una mano en la rodilla de ella.- no me pasa nada, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que estés tan…

- Tan… ¿Qué?- pregunto confusa Bella, esperaba algo negativo.

- Tan sumamente…sexy.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera Edward.

Bella no sabia que decir, le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Edward, a la vez que se sonrojaba involuntariamente. Edward le divirtió la cara que hizo, sonrió con naturalidad, con despreocupación, Bella se mordió el labio mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente. No hubo más palabras, Edward respiro forzadamente a la vez que se le acercaba mas, sus miradas se encontraron y no hubo marcha atrás. Edward ya había subido su mano acariciando la mejilla de Bella, quien cerró los ojos, Edward se acerco y unió sus labios. Fue solo un beso, pero fue el más dulce de toda su vida. Bella separo sus labios de forma inconsciente, y Edward no tardo en introducir la lengua, de nuevo aparecía ese sentimiento de más con Bella.

A partir de ese momento, ninguno de los dos evito sus sentimientos, eran pura complicidad, ambos se iban conociendo a medida que iba pasando el tiempo y sobretodo, sabían que se necesitaban el uno al otro. La vida de Bella dio un vuelco, solo existía Edward, era él, solo él, a todas horas.

Con el paso del tiempo, ambos estaban felices, tenían plena confianza y pasaban días y días juntos. Algunas veces había peleas, Edward no entendía a Bella, Bella no entendía a Edward, todas las parejas tienen discusiones, pero lo cierto es que en su caso siempre eran discusiones sin importancia, siempre volvían a pedir perdón al otro, siempre volvían a estar bien, estaba claro que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Sin embargo, por lo que ha Bella respecta, cuando discutían no podía hablar con nadie, Edward tenia a sus hermanastros, quienes le aconsejaban y le escuchaban. Bella más de una vez trato de hablar con Alice, la consideraba una amiga, claro, pero también tenia en cuenta que era hermana de Edward, no podía ser objetiva del todo, y por supuesto, Edward escuchaba todas sus conversaciones…

Bella se alegro del día que vino a visitarla por primera vez Jacob, fue por una casualidad, cosas de Charlie y Billy, pero una cosa llevo a la otra, y pese a la diferencia de edad Bella se encontró muy a gusto con su compañía. Jacob le escuchaba siempre con mucha atención, desde aquella primera vez, Bella y Jacob se veían a menudo, al menos dos veces por semana, siempre ponían una excusa o otra, pero sacaban el tiempo de debajo de las piedras para verse. A Bella le encantaba el optimismo de Jacob, conseguía hacerla reír hasta con lagrimas en los ojos, siempre le animaba y le decía todo lo que valía, incluso pese a que Jacob no conocía a Edward, le hablaba de él y le hacia siempre reflexionar y buscar soluciones. Jacob siempre era una buena opción cuando estaba triste o había discutido con edward. Al principio Edward no confiaba mucho en él, quizás por celos, quizás por el tema de la rivalidad constante entre licántropos y vampiros. Pero lo cierto es que después de tanto tiempo y de la insistencia de Bella, ambos acabaron aceptándose mutuamente, Edward no veía una amenaza en Jacob, nunca había percibido un cambio de actitud en Bella después de sus conversaciones y visitas, o si lo había echo, era siempre para mejor, Jacob no le perjudicaba en absoluto, en muchos sentidos, favorecía su relación con Bella. Por parte de Jacob, quizás era peor su visión, no odiaba a Edward, pero al oír siempre las quejas y ver las lagrimas que le provocaba a Bella comenzó a verlo con otros ojos, aun así, Jacob apoyaba a Bella y a continuar con él, siempre le animaba y le hacia ver todo lo positivo de Edward. Jacob sabía que pese a las peleas entre ellos, se amaban, y Edward era el único que hacia feliz a Bella y por lo tanto, todo lo que hiciera feliz a Bella hacia feliz a Jacob.

Una tarde Bella y Jacob se encontraban en casa Billy, como siempre sus padres se habían reunido para ver los deportes y Bella decidió hacer una visita a Jacob, por una parte para verlo, y por otra para ayudarle a cocinar porque Jake en casa era como un perrito al que debía cuidar y alimentar.

- Jacob, ¿estas en algo de mecánica ahora por ahora?- pregunto distraídamente Bella mientras intentaba darle la vuelta a una tortilla rebelde que se le había pegado al fondo de la sartén.

- No, ahora mismo no, ¿Por qué?, ¿tienes algún problema con el coche?- pregunto Jake mientras se levantaba del sofá y se iba hacia la cocina para conversar.

- No, bueno creo que no, ya sabes que yo no entiendo mucho de eso.- le sonrió Bella mientras colocaba la tortilla en un plato.- No lo decía por el coche, es que me he fijado que tienes una moto en el garaje y siempre he querido conducir una ¿sabes? Y me preguntaba si tu…

- ¿…si yo estaría dispuesto a darte clases practicas de conducir motos?- dijo Jake medio en broma y mirándola con incredulidad.- Si, claro que estoy dispuesto, pero me sorprende, eres como una caja de sorpresas nunca se por donde vas a salir! ¿Desde cuando te gustan las motos?

- No es que me gusten…es decir, si, si que me gustan, pero siempre me ha llamado la atención la independencia de los motoristas, parecen tan únicos, tan seguros y tan…eso, independientes.

- ¿A cuantas mujeres has visto conducir una moto?

- Dentro de poco… a mí. – sonrió Bella mientras le pellizcaba en el vientre a Jake.

- Con lo patosa que eres vas a lesionarte unas cuantas veces…y dudo que eso le agrade a Edward…- susurro Jake mientras volvía al salón con el plato de tortilla en la mano.

- Te he oído, y no soy patosa!

Jake se río fuertemente, imaginarse a Bella en la moto gigante que tenia guardada en el garaje le hizo mucha gracia. Bella mientras ponía la mesa, fingió estar enfadada y puso morritos. La cena estuvo entretenida, eran mejores amigos pero casi como familia. Bella día a día comprobaba lo bien que le sentaba ver a Jake, siempre se reía y se desfogaba, podía ser ella misma y ser natural, Jake la aceptaba tal cual.

Cenaron entre risas, conversaron tranquilamente, Jacob estaba radiante sonreía de oreja a oreja, y lo cierto es que su humor se contagiaba. Parecían una especie de matrimonio, Jacob se enfado con ella por no querer sacar el postre, Bella se enfado con él porque su aliento apestaba a cerveza, y finalmente acabaron los dos peleándose entre cojines y espumas del sofá. Jacob le hacia cosquillas mientras Bella se reía incontroladamente intentando quitárselo de encima con una especie de cojín viejo y blandengue con la cremallera rota y desgastada… Se les paso la noche muy pronto, no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era hasta que oyeron el ruido del coche de Charlie que venia a dejar a Billy. En ningún momento echaron de menos los relojes, no les hacia falta medir el tiempo, con Jacob el tiempo perdía su valor.

Había sido un día muy largo, Bella se durmió inmediatamente al llegar a casa, no se levanto hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Se despertó, bajo las escaleras y preparo un desayuno pese a ser la hora de comer. Se dio cuenta de que no sabia nada de Edward desde hacia mucho, cosa que le preocupo en un primer momento, y luego soluciono llamándolo para salir. Le dejo la comida y una nota a su padre.

Edward como siempre tan rápido, la esperaba en su habitación desde que había colgado el teléfono, así que no se extraño de verlo en su cama acostado fingiendo dormir.

- Buenos días.- le dijo ella a modo de saludo mientras entraba en su habitación y se miraba en el espejo de la pared para hacer constancia de su mal aspecto.

- Buenos días dormilona, ¿que tal ayer?- pregunto Edward levantándose y besándole tiernamente en la nariz.

- Lo cierto es que estuvo genial, estuve cenando en casa de Jake y pasamos un rato divertido, ¿y tu?- preguntó distraídamente mientras decidía que ropa ponerse.

Hacia tiempo que se había acostumbrado a cambiarse delante de Edward, ya no mostraba vergüenza alguna a que la viera desnuda desde su primera vez, Edward siempre disfrutaba mirándola pero mantenía las distancias mientras ella no quisiera, claro que, alguna que otra vez, a ella le encantaba tentarle y jugar a seducir. Más de una vez le tocaba a Edward salir a escondidas de la habitación de Bella a altas horas de la noche y a medio vestir todavía. Bella realmente era una fiera en la cama, pero eso hacia que aun le atrajera más.

Edward se sorprendió a si mismo recordando ocasiones y situaciones subidas de tono sin venir a cuento y eso le formo una sonrisa en el rostro, menos mal que Bella no tenia habilidad para leerle el pensamiento…

- Eeeh… si bien, bueno lo cierto es que quisimos irnos Jasper, Emmett y yo de caza pero se nos paro el motor o no se lo que le paso al coche que se nos estropeo a medio camino y tuvimos que continuar andando y luego traerlo de vuelta empujando.- dijo Edward de un tirón, estaba mas atento mirando a Bella que a lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo es que os quedasteis tirados? ¿en que coche?- Bella se preocupo, era cierto que empujar un coche siendo vampiro no era una gran dificultad pero nunca se sabe…

- No fue nada importante, lo cierto es que Emmett esta buscando algún mecánico que no le cobre una suma gigante por un apaño de algún manitas. Como el coche es suyo, ya se buscara él la vida, lo cierto es que el mío esta tocado también pero no me dejara tirado.- dijo guiñándole un ojo para que se fiara de su coche, sabia que si le decía eso Bella era capaz de dejar de subir en el.

- Sabes que Jake tiene buena mano con los coches, y si se lo comentas no te cobrara nada…

- Bella, Bella, sabes que la relación entre nosotros no es tan positiva como para pedirle ese favor, y de todas formas, eso coméntaselo a Emmett no a mi, yo no tengo nada que ver…

- Edward, sabes la reacción de Emmett como será… déjame arreglarlo a mi, habla con Emmett y dile que lo llevare a mi mecánico, tranquilízalo y luego tu te vienes conmigo y se lo pedimos a Jake, si él estará encantado, ya veras!

Como siempre, acabaron haciendo lo que Bella quería y como Bella decidía, era imposible negarse a su sonrisa… Habían quedado al día siguiente en casa de los Black, Jacob había dicho que así tendría herramientas mas a mano y además podían quedarse a hacerle compañía si Edward no se fiaba de lo que hacia con el coche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:DD para no quedarme estancada en mi ultima historia, y teniendo tantas ideas como tengo y tanto tiempo libre, he decidido hacer otra historia, esta vez parece mucho mas melosa dulce y romantica que la otra, ya se vera que sera sera...(8)_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando eres mas que feliz, cuando tienes todo lo que quieres y mas, cuando todo es tan perfecto que parece irreal....siempre puede ser mejor aún...la vida siempre puede sorprenderte de la mejor manera...

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Era cierto lo que dijo Bella, puede que todo lo de la rivalidad entre licántropos y vampiros fuera una cuestión ideológica y arcaica, Jacob era un tío genial y se había portado como un caballero con Bella, además de que era muy amable de hacernos todos los apaños mecánicos gratuitamente. Verlo trabajar con el Jeep era todo un show, lo miraba con ojos brillantes y lo tocaba como si de una mujer se tratase, de vez en cuanto hacia comentarios que alababan a ese precioso modelo, era divertido verle suspirar de gozo cuando oía el rugido del motor, o cuando encontraba una pieza de coleccionista entre el motor y las chapas. Era un mecánico por amor al arte, porque había nacido para serlo sin necesitar maestro ni oficio, se notaba a la legua que disfrutaba con ello.

Bella se levanto de al lado de Edward y se rodeo el coche para inclinarse abajo a donde estaba Jacob metido hasta media cintura debajo del coche entre rueda y rueda. Bella iba a ofrecerle un vaso de coca cola para refrescarse y hacer un descansillo en sus apaños, pero al verlo así tuvo una idea maliciosa. Bella sonrió y silenciosamente introdujo un dedo en el vaso de bebida que estaba congelado y luego se inclino a la altura de Jake para dibujar con el liquido frío sobre el pecho desnudo de Jake una especie de círculos en su abdomen. Jake no se lo esperaba, casi salto al notar el liquido tan frío en su sudado torso, y mas aun se estremeció al ver a Bella inclinada haciendo figuras con sus dedos, Jake no sentía nada por ella pero era un hombre y si no paraba tendría serios problemas para explicarle a Edward porque tenia un bulto en el pantalón de golpe. Jake se impulso de debajo del coche y salio hacia fuera a la vez que Bella se levantaba y se ponía de pie de nuevo, cosa que no debió haber echo puesto que con falda Jake desde el suelo veía todo un panorama que no era para él…"_piensa en blanco, Jake, no pienses en nada, mente en blanco…."_

Por suerte para los dos y antes de que se hiciera mas incomodo, Edward se levantó también y le dio la mano a Jake para levantarlo de su posición, Bella le ofreció el vaso refrescante con una sonrisa en la cara. Jake lo bebió de un trago con hielos incluido. Edward río por mas o menos entender lo que había pasado, y le bajo a Bella la falda un poco que se le había doblado al inclinarse hacia Jake anteriormente.

- Ya es un poco tarde, creo que tendremos que ir yéndonos…- dijo Edward mirando a Bella, sonó mas como pregunta que como afirmación.

- Oh, ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Bella.

- Creo que serán las 10 ya, no se vosotros, pero yo ya estoy pensando en la cena.- dijo Jake, en eso que le rugieron las tripas y los tres reímos a carcajadas. – Bueno, si quieres Bella puedes llamar a Charlie y decirle que te quedas a cenar aquí… oh, bueno, y Edward tu si quieres también puedes cenar, claro.

- Yo, bueno, esta bien, lo que ella decida.- dijo Edward mirando a Bella que le sonrió puesto que sabia de sobra su respuesta.

Entraron el la casa cuando ya había anochecido, Bella se fue directa al salón para llamar a Charlie y contarle sus planes, Edward siguió a Jake hasta la cocina y ambos se pusieron a hacer la cena, lo cierto es que Jake le indicaba donde estaba todo, y Edward cocinaba. Siempre que se quedaban a cenar cocinaba Bella porque los conocimientos culinarios de Jake no iban más allá de abrir una pizza y meterla al horno, bueno si, también sabía los botones del microondas.

Así los encontró Bella al entrar en la cocina, era una imagen digna de postal navideña, Jacob estaba hablando animadamente sentado sobre el mármol de la encimera, mientras Edward enfrente de él reía con sus anécdotas a la vez que removía una cuchara en la olla. Bella sonrió por la alegría que se palpaba en el aire, ellos hacían de ese lugar una estancia agradable y feliz.

- ¿…eso que huelo no será…- pregunto Bella acercándose por detrás de Edward para asomarse a ver que cocinaba.-…BECHAMEL!!!!??

- Jajja, tenias razón!! – Jacob reía como nunca, casi estaba llorando de la risa.

- Si, cielo, estoy preparando pasta con bechamel, ¿te apetece…? – dijo Edward aguantándose la risa y mirándola.

- ¿Bromeas? Me encanta!!! – Bella daba saltitos de alegría al estilo Alice mientras olía toda la cocina.

Momentos antes, mientras Bella hablaba por teléfono, Edward le estaba diciendo a Jacob que la bechamel volvía loca a Bella, era su comida favorita la pusieras con lo que la pusieran, hasta las verduras y el pescado le encantaban si tenían bechamel, además lo olía a kilómetros. Jake se reía de cómo imitaba Edward a la cara que haría Bella al verlo, y a la vez removía mientras le decía que tendrían que hacer cena para cuatro porque Bella repetiría todo lo que hiciera falta con tal de comer bechamel. Jacob casi se mea de la risa cuando Bella hizo exactamente lo que había predicho Edward.

La cena paso volando, Edward y Bella se veían tan complementados, hubo un momento que Jacob se quedo callado, no eran celos de Bella, sentía un hormigueo en el estomago por pensar que él nunca llegaría a tener ese grado de complicidad con nadie, se conocían tanto, tenían tanta confianza que el amor que sentían se hacia presente por todos los rincones de la habitación… Jacob se sintió unos momentos fuera de lugar, mientras ambos reían y jugaban con el postre de chocolate, pero enseguida antes de darle tiempo a deprimirse Bella se le echo encima con una cucharada de chocolate que impacto en toda su cara distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Jacob enseguida reacciono y se lanzo sobre Bella maldiciéndola divertido mientras ella restregaba el chocolate por su cara y chupaba su mejilla riendo. Edward se unió chupándole la nariz a Bella que la tenia toda pringada. Al final de la noche los tres estábamos sucios y pegajosos del chocolate mientras reíamos por las manchas de los otros.

Ya se estaban despidiendo cuando Bella le recordó a Jake que quería aprender a montar en moto, Edward levanto una ceja pero no dijo nada y se alejo para arrancar el coche, Jacob le intento disipar de esa idea suya de ser motorista, pero Bella estaba tan ilusionada como una niña y era tan cabezota que no quería dejar pasar la ocasión de aprender teniendo a Jake de maestro. Jake finalmente acepto a regañadientes, pero quedaron en que a la primera caída que resultara herida grave dejarían las clases sin más discusiones. Bella no estaba contenta del todo, lo patosa que era seguro que se caería mas de una vez, pero prometió que intentaría no hacerse heridas graves.

Al día siguiente Jake estaba en la puerta de su casa con una vieja carreta o furgoneta de uno de sus clientes de La Push, normalmente ese vehiculo era para la obra o para transportar objetos pesados, pero Jake lo tomo prestado para meter las motos y llevarlas a casa de Bella para luego dirigirse los dos lo mas lejos posible de cualquier carretera, pueblo o establecimiento, o sea, a un descampado donde nadie saliera herido.

Jacob conducía sin licencia ni nada, pero había que admitirlo, era un buen conductor. Jake sonrió al verla, Bella iba preparada para la guerra, había traído una mochila con comida y bebida, con un botiquín especial, con ropa para cambiarse… además iba vestida de motera con chupa de cuero negro ajustado y pantalones azules jeans pero viejos y desgastados por si se rompían o manchaban. Hacia gracia en esa postura, parecía toda una experta con la ventanilla bajada y el aire removiéndole el pelo, con gafas de sol y cantando una canción de la radio mientras tenia el codo apoyado en la ventana. Iban a pasar calor, Jake lo tenía claro, por eso iba tan solo con las bermudas caqui, la camiseta que llevaba no le había durado ni la mitad del viaje, era un calor agobiante.

Bella le ayudo a bajar la moto del maletero, Jacob había decidido empezar solo con una teoría, explicarle los botones, los movimientos, los giros, etc. Por lo que no era necesario que él bajara también su moto, porque no iba a necesitarla.

- Escúchame bien Bella, que no me estas prestando atención!- le dijo jake por quinta vez volviéndole a repetir desde el principio acelerador, embragues, movimiento del manillar, etc. Pero Bella estaba tan alucinada solo por estar encima de la moto que no le hizo casi, solo daba saltitos y movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro sabiendo que si se caía Jake la levantaría.

De golpe Bella se giro haciendo el ruido de la moto con la boca como imitando a los motoristas y imitando como cogen las curvas giro de golpe el manillar y su cuerpo hacia el lado de Jake, él no pudo aguantar el peso de la moto y lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar a Bella hacia el lado contrario dejando caer la moto.

- Ves lo que has hecho! – dijo Jake enfadado mientras tenia aun a Bella sujeta de la cintura con solo un brazo.

- Lo…lo siento Jaky…- dijo haciendo pucheritos mientas lo abrazaba colgándose de su cuerpo al estilo lapa. – Va no te me enfades, seré una buena alumna a partir de ahora y me portare bien y te escuchare y te haré caso…no te enfades Jakyto!!

- Si me vuelves a llamar así si que me enfadare de verdad.- contesto jake intentando soltársela ya que lo tenia rodeado con las piernas en su cintura y los brazos cogiéndole la nuca.- Ahora no se si vamos a tener que arreglar esta chapuza…no se si se le han soltado algunas piezas a la moto…

Bella levanto su cara del cuello de Jacob para encararlo y mirarlo a la cara, iba a preguntarle si tardaría mucho en arreglarla cuando Jacob se giro hacia ella a su vez. Jake sentía la respiración de Bella a escasos milímetros de su cara, Bella se había sonrojado a su vez y lo miraba con ojos confusos, no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que sus cuerpos estaban juntos, demasiado juntos. Bella tardo en reaccionar, solo se quedo mirando a Jake sin saber que había pasado exactamente. Ambos lo notaron, fue una atracción momentánea de sus labios. En seguida Jake reacciono y separo lentamente las piernas de Bella para bajarla a la altura del suelo, Bella seguía cogida a su cuello sin saber exactamente que hacer. Jake se sonrojo al verla aun cogida a él, pero la separo con una sonrisa y fingió que no había pasado nada para luego dirigirse a la moto y levantarla para comprobar que estaba en buen estado.

Bella no comprendía aun porque de golpe se había sentido tan incomoda con Jake tan cerca, tenían mucha confianza como para estar así de normal, ¿Qué les había pasado? Nunca se había sonrojado por la cercanía de Jacob, y eso que miles de veces lo había tenido encima o le había dado besos en la mejilla… decidió hacer como Jake, olvidar el suceso como si nada hubiera pasado. Se acerco a su mochila y saco la botella de agua, se había dado cuenta de que tenia la boca seca. No había pensado que el calor haría recalentarse el agua por lo que no aliviaba del todo su sed. Estaba bebiendo aunque seguía sintiéndose sedienta, inclino aun más la botella hasta que noto que se le caía el agua por la boca y se mojaba toda la camiseta. Enseguida se separo y se quejo de su torpeza, aunque lo cierto es que con el calor que hacia se sentía bien. Guardo la botella sin darle tiempo a ver la cara de Jake desde detrás de la moto que la observaba pensando en porque tenia que estar tan provocativa hasta bebiendo agua. Nunca había pensado en Bella como mujer, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando empezó a llevar escotes y a lucir piernas, ni en cuando su cuerpo empezó a formar esas curvas tan… Bueno, lo cierto es que en ese momento no estaba para pensar en sus curvas, Bella estaba mojándose toda solo con beber de la botella y no ayudaba nada que momentos antes la hubiera sentido tan cerca, dios, esto de las motos no había sido una buena idea, no sabia porque pero estaba cambiando poco a poco todos sus pensamientos sobre Bella. Decidió pasar del tema, no era momento, habían venido para aprender a montar en moto.

En ese momento Bella se acerco a la moto y sonrió al ver que Jake estaba acabando de apretar algunas tuercas y cosas de esas de mecánicos, pero la moto ya estaba en pie y lista de nuevo para que el terremoto Bella entrara en acción.

Jacob le sonrió dándole ánimos y le sujeto la moto para que Bella pudiera montarla, subió la pierna y se acomodo en el sillín de la maquina. Jacob empezó de nuevo desde el principio, esta vez Bella si le escucho, Jacob iba indicándole cada botón, le sujeto la pierna mientras imitaba una patada para arrancar la moto, luego Bella repitió su gesto, y cuando llegaron a los giros en las curvas, Jacob se subió detrás suyo sujetándola de la cintura fuerte y con la otra mano cogiendo la mano que Bella tenia en el manillar.

- Bien, ahora no estamos en movimiento y por tanto los giros que hagamos con el cuerpo tumbarían la moto como antes, así que para que aprendas a girar bien sin acelerar y pegártela, yo moveré la moto con mi cuerpo y tu tienes que mover tu cuerpo hacia el lado contrario suavemente, repito, suavemente y de forma ligera y sutil, en una moto los movimientos bruscos de tu cuerpo acaban siempre en accidente, y mas si estamos quietos se nos puede caer encima…- Jake estaba haciendo un monologo mientras Bella le miraba de reojo con cara de concentración.

Al acabar, Jake hizo lo que había dicho, se inclino suavemente a un lado mientras mantenía la moto apretada a sus piernas para que se inclinara a la vez que su cuerpo, Bella fue imitándolo pero en el lado contrario mientras giraba un poco el manillar como si estuviera cogiendo una curva cerrada. Hubo un momento que Bella casi perdió el equilibrio y hizo movimientos inseguros y dubitativos con su trasero y sus piernas haciendo que chocaran contra Jake, el pobre casi pierde la sujeción de la moto pero consiguió seguir el agarre con fuerza mientras con el brazo que tenia en la cintura de Bella la cogía mas fuerte empujándola contra su pecho para que no se cayera. Bella soltó un jadeo por el fuerte apretón que la hizo pegar su espalda al calor de Jake, luego se acostumbro y siguió sujetando el manillar y moviendo su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario. Jake no podía respirar, había sido todo tan rápido que cuando Bella jadeo se dio cuenta de cómo estaban de cerca sus cuerpos, el calor lo invadió por completo cuando Bella al girar rozo toda su entrepierna con el trasero. Jacob tuvo unas ganas terribles de bajar de la moto y alejarse de ella para tranquilizarse, eso no le podía estar pasando a él, Bella no podía provocar semejantes sensaciones en su intimidad. Pero después de relajarse y sopesar las consecuencias se dio cuenta de que ella no se había dado cuenta y soltó un poco su agarre separándola del contacto directo de su piel.

- ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? – Pregunto Bella nada mas bajar.- ¿Puedo arrancarla ya?

- Eemm…si, esto, ves subiéndote y ahora vengo y arrancas. – dijo Jake como quien no quería la cosa, separándose para ir a la furgoneta.

"_Que te esta pasando. Jake?"_ ese comportamiento hacia Bella no era propio de él, ni que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera tampoco, habían estado miles de veces jugando con los cojines, en la piscina con agua, incluso casi dormían juntos y no pasaba nada, porque ahora su entrepierna reaccionaba así con un simple roce?? Jake se estaba volviendo loco, no quería que nada entre ellos cambiara, así que la solución seria a partir de ahora ignorar su parte de hombre para obedecer solo a los deseos racionales de su parte de amistad. Salio de la furgoneta con un par de mini bocatas entre las manos, aun no estaba seguro de querer que Bella arrancara la moto y seguramente el comer la entretendría un rato. Jake se acerco a donde se suponía que estaba la moto pero lo que vio no le gusto nada. Envolvió los bocatas con la servilleta y los metió en los bolsillos del pantalón para después echar a correr detrás de una moto loca que iba a más velocidad de la permitida por el comité automovilístico Jacob Black. Bella iba subida en ella dándole aun más al acelerador y gritando un "jerónimo" acompañado de un "yupi" a grito pelado mientras reía y volvía a acelerar. Jake no había predicho aquello, y es más, ni siquiera había oído el ruido de la moto acelerar por lo que dedujo que ella había sido mas lista y había aprovechado su ensimismamiento y su perdida entre pensamientos para deslizar la moto unos cuantos metros mas lejos y arrancarla allí. "_Maldición!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¿Que tal? __:) _

_Segundo cap subido, que cada cual saque sus conclusiones ;) Besos y hasta la proxima!! :)_


End file.
